Layman Guide Change Your MZD Looks
This page is intended to serve as sort of a summary guide for the non techy crowd. The basic idea (gist) of changing the looks is actually pretty simple. # Connect to your MZD # Get write access so you can change the files within the MZD system # Proceed to replace image files or pictures (mostly PNG format). # "Manually reboot/restart" the MZD by pressing Mute + Back + NAV buttons for 10 seconds until you see your MZD screen goes off and restarts. Switching your engine off and on back simply doesn't work for some reason. :/ This guide should apply to all Mazda vehicles with MZD connect infotainment system, Pre-requisites: Before proceeding, please do a quick check if you have the following items: * WiFi. This is the first and foremost most important feature you need to have on your MZD before proceeding. It is disabled in some countries for whatever reason. If you see the option to turn it on then connect to whichever WiFi network you may have, congratulations, you may proceed... to the next item. If you do not have the WiFi option, please do not proceed unless you already figured out how to enable it at your own risk. * WiFi network: For security reasons, please do not connect your MZD into a public WiFi network like your local Starbucks, library, your office or even school network. Any hacker picks up your MZD and suddenly decides to have some fun by making your life miserable, you will regret you ever did this. No internet connection on ur MZD will utilize the WiFi anyway. Please use a secured WiFi network preferably either your home WiFi, your phone hotspot, or a portable 3G wireless router AKA MiFi. * Android Phone/Android Tablet. I have tested these devices but unfamiliar with other devices. Anybody who knows please feel free to edit this page. * background.png: Choose any png image with resolution of 800x481 to your liking to change the background Apps Recommended/Required: For Android Devices (Phone or tablets) from Google Play Store: # Network Scanner. There's probably other apps but I find this simpler and efficient. # Juice SSH. This is a terminal emulator app. Don't understand the term terminal emulator just install Juice SSH. You don't have to really understand this app if you don't want to. # ES File Explorer. This is a file explorer app which you will use to copy/amend files from/to your MZD connect system. Procedure # First and foremost, connect your MZD to your WiFi network choice as per WiFi network Pre-requisites and make sure your Android device is connected to the same network. #* NOTE: If you plan on using your phone or tablet (does not matter which type, even iPhone or a Lumia) make sure it isn't the same device you will be installing the apps above. # Run Network Scanner app to look for the IP Address of your MZD Connect. It should appear with Johnson Controls in the description. Note the IP address down. Best to write it down cause you probably won't memorize some random numbers with just a few glances. If not found, please check if you connected both your phone/tablet and your MZD to the same WiFi. After confirm, run the Network scanner again and press the magnifying glass button at the bottom right of the screen. # After getting the IP address (usually 192.168.x.x, x=some random number from 0-255), open Juice SSH: #* press connections then press the "+" button and key in the IP address into the Address line. Nick name is for reference only and optional. Leave the rest and press the "tick" button on the top right of the screen. #* After saving the connection, swipe to the right and you should see identities now. Press the + button at the bottom right, nickname is optional, Username is "root", password is "jci" then press the tick button on the top right of the screen. #* Now you can swipe back to the left and press the connection your have created. You should receive 2 prompts. Just press accespt and yes to continue. #* When you see the command prompt screen, don't be afraid. Just type in "mount -o rw,remount /" and press enter. After pressing enter, if no errors appear, you shouldn’t see long texts, you can now close Juice SSH and put it aside until the next change. #* If you see long texts, check what you typed and re-type. # Next, open ES File Explorer. If this is your first time, you probably get the dimmed down screen showing you what is what with white color text and arrows. Tap on the screen 3 times or so to continue.Then when you finally see ur screen un-dimmed and your SD card folders (if you are familiar with them): #* swipe to left in which you should see network on the top. #* Press the “+” button on the bottom left then press “sftp” #* key in your MZD’s IP address from step 2 in the “Server” box. Username is “root” without quotes and password is “jci”. “Display as” at the bottom is optional but you can type MZD for ur own reference. #* Press OK at the bottom. #* You will notice a new icon appears. If you have typed in “Display as”, it will show below the icon otherwise you will see your MZD’s IP address. Press it. #* If you see a bunch of folders, congratulations, you did it. Else check your IP address, username and password by long pressing your newly created icon and press “edit server”. #* Next to locate your MZD’s background, first, find “jci”and press it. #* Next find “gui” and press it #* Next find “common” and press it #* Next find “images” and press it #* Scroll down and you should see a background.png there. #* Rename it to background.bak (in case you want to revert back to original) #* NOTE: at this point, if rename failed, go back to step 3 and check what you typed. Failing to rename the file means you do not have the correct permission to proceed. #* Still in ES file explorer, swipe to the right until you see your SD card folders (hope you recognize them) and find your “background.png” that you want as your new background. #* Long press the “background.png” then press “copy” #* Swipe to the left back to ur MZD folders and paste into the exact same place as your original “background.png” which by now should be “background.bak”. #* On the bottom left of your screen should be a paste button. Press it. # If you have done all the above successfully, congratulations. You may now proceed to manually reboot the MZD by pressing and hold “Mute” + “Back” + “Nav” buttons at the same time (simultaneously) for 10 seconds. #After reboot, wait until your disclaimer appears and disappears, then only your real main screen appears.Category:Mods Category:Ui